


Milestones

by TheKawaiitan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nobody is Dead, absolutely nobody fucks, awkward teenagers, side characters are v superficial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiitan/pseuds/TheKawaiitan
Summary: Non-Despair AU. Naegiri Week 2018. With each relationship, there are milestones of firsts and finally's. Makoto isn't an expert in dating and he doesn't know what the future will hold. But all he hopes is that Kyoko is there with him through all of it.





	1. First (Real) Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 1: Fluffy

“Is this ok?” Makoto hovers his hands over Kyoko’s shoulders. Unlike their previous two kisses, one instigated by the other respectively, their goal this time isn't to briskly walk away after the slightest contact. The evening will end right this time: with a goodnight kiss. Strangely for the Kirigiri detective, the planned kiss is more nerve wracking than the spontaneous ones. It’s normal to expect a kiss from your boyfriend after a nice dinner. Or something.

 

“Y-yeah,” she scoots closer to let him rest his hands on her. She timidly brings her hands to his chest, taking another step closer to perch herself against him as opposed to using her arms’ length as some sort of barrier. “Is this ok too?” In his arms, she could just imagine what his jacket feels like if she wasn't wearing gloves: warm and inviting like the man she's with at this very moment. She looks at him – slightly down at him with the height difference. Maybe they should switch positions.

 

The Luckster swallows in response to the contact and not the stutter. Kyoko Kirigiri? Stuttering? Only Makoto has ever heard the cool and collected detective trip over her words. That wasn’t new – not that it wasn’t novel – but the closeness they’re sharing is what keeps his voice in his throat. So he simply nods.

 

Regaining himself, he clears his throat. It wasn’t to say something but rather to make sure that this moment was real. Makoto is here with Kyoko, in front of her dorm building, about to give her a goodnight kiss. It’s awkward but most importantly, it’s real. It’s actually happening. This is Ultimate Luck and nothing less.

 

“So goodnight,” he starts. “Um…”

 

He shouldn’t have said that. The quizzical look she’s giving him tries to goad the rest of the sentence out of his mouth. But there was no sentence. That was space filler, trying to fill the space between them but that would never compare to the real thing. But Makoto should still say something.

 

“Yeah, goodnight.”

 

Smooth.

 

A smile blooms on her face and stops before a giggle. Absolutely beautiful.

 

“Goodnight, Naegi-kun.”

 

She leans down while he opens his mouth to say goodnight again. They stop. She’s about to ask him what he wants to say when he leans in. They both stop again, and again after both try to continue the conversation. So they break away.

 

The brunette scratches the back of his head trying to figure all of this out. Kissing is simply the contact of lips. It’s simple – _should_ be simple. He looks over to his girlfriend.

 

His girlfriend.

 

_His girlfriend._

 

He straightens up and plainly says, “I would like to kiss you.”

 

Kyoko doesn’t even attempt to hold back her laughter. “I would like that as well,” she says with every hint of a snicker. He steps back to recompose himself. He’s going to do it – he’s got to. Without hesitation, he brings his hand back to her but not to her shoulder. Instead, he takes her own hand and brings it to his lips. Kissing her through the leather, he holds her with feather-weight fingers and gentleness.

 

When he pulls away, she reciprocates. But instead of his hand, she cups his face and kisses him. The kiss lasted a second. Then two seconds. Then five. And eventually what seemed like a forever that didn’t last long enough.

 

She pulls away slowly and whispers him a goodbye. She disappears into the building right afterwards.

 

Makoto is left in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: The theme is fluffy and I took it more figuratively. If you've ever been in a situation where you're really nervous, you try to postpone the part that's got you fucked up. Aka, add fluff (buffer, time, etc.) You know, "that" persona you miraculously adopt in these situations. Or maybe that's just me.
> 
> Also, my drunk ass almost named this Minestrone.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 2: Oven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm a full time student with a full time job aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

In Makoto’s arms, his breathing deep and haggard, Kyoko chides herself for believing movie portrayals. Couples made the positions look so natural regardless of their inexperience. But here she is, in bed with her boyfriend. It’s a lot hotter – way too hot for anything remotely comfortable.

 

Cuddling sucks.

 

Yet it’s so wonderful. Snuggled up against Makoto, she can feel close with him and not be _too_ close. Alone behind secured doors, locked windows, and mace on the night side table brought her security on most nights. But his arms were more than enough to ward off the ajar window and lack of weapons in his room.

 

But something still didn’t make sense.

 

“Are you still awake?” she whispers into his chest.

 

Makoto shifts back a little, letting some of the cool air come between them. “Yeah,” he whispers back. That was a lie.

 

She sits up and looks at him. Sweating is normal, Kyoko won’t chide him for being human, but if it’s this hot and he’s still in a sweater and sweat pants, there’s something wrong. Makoto wipes his forehead with his sweater sleeve and sits up on his elbow. “Is something wrong?”

 

If they were ever to break up, she’d prefer it to be amicable and not because he died from a heat stroke.

 

“Don’t try to tell me you’re still cold,” she says, tugging on his sweater sleeve. She sighs and looks him over again. He wants to cuddle with her, not her through the blanket. Yet he still refuses to get into less clothes. “Are you hiding something?” Her words disarm him and he feels so vulnerable even though he’s the one with clothes and she’s here, in his bed…

 

With only a camisole and panties.

 

He looks away and tries to conjure up a reassuring smile. Without looking directly at her, he turns back  and tries to lie without lying. “It’s not necessarily that I’m _hiding_ something… But… um…” He glances at her, which was a mistake.

 

God damn those thighs. Those beautiful, pale thighs and her curves and the fabric clinging to her to really help him figure out her shape and her everything and… her. All of her.

 

She leans towards him and rubs his shoulder. “Is something wrong?” He can feel his face turning red from heat. He goes to wipe his forehead again when he realizes how much he feels like a radiator. It’s emanating from him.

 

“I… don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he struggles to say it. “Like, what if I accidentally touch you in a way you don’t like?” Ignoring how enchanting she looks, he locks gray-green eyes with lilac. She raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“W-well I mean, you’re dressed like that– not that there’s anything wrong with what you’re wearing,” he cuts himself off in a panic. “But it’s… I…” And it hits him. “I guess I’m… nervous? Not because of you but like, because I’m _with_ you.”

 

Kyoko lets out a sigh of relief. “I brought some shorts, it’s no problem at all.”

 

“But it’s so hot, you don’t ha–” Oops. There’s no talking his way out of this one. But he can try. “For you, hot for _you_.” Too late.

 

“Makoto Naegi,” she says flatly. She’s not mad but she is in detective mode. “Why are you still in sweats when _you_ think it’s hot?”

 

Weighing his options, he admits defeat. Slumping his shoulders and averting his gaze, he answers shortly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if I took my shirt off.”

 

The silence between them was palpable. But Kyoko broke it with a laugh. The tension leaves his shoulders, but he can feel his face burning.

 

“Makoto, I’m fine with you taking off your shirt,” she says happily. “I don’t want you to be too hot.” And it was her turn to get nervous. “B-besides… I… think I’d like that.” The silence was back but Makoto thought he could hear himself screaming.


	3. First Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 3: Bright

Makoto’s sleeping face is exactly what Kyoko imagined. Lightly snoring and comfortably asleep, she leans in to kiss his forehead softly. If she could match even just a fraction of his gentleness, she shouldn’t wake him.

A faint smile curls on his lips. Even when he’s asleep, he finds ways to make her heart flutter. So she kisses him again. He stirs and turns to her instead of lying on his back. “Makoto,” she whispers softly. Partially a test to see if he’s awake but it also just slipped from her mouth. He remains still and breathing slowly.

She places one more kiss on his cheek. Still asleep, he slings one arm over her and exhales softly. He’s warm. Kyoko snuggles against his chest. Unlike hers, his heart beat is slow and steady.

Could every morning be like this? Even one more morning makes her heart race. It’s like she’s floating and the only thing in heaven waiting for her is Makoto. To wake up to this every day?

…

She buries her face into his chest.

“Ngh… Kyo…ko?” Makoto rouses groggily. Lazily, he rubs his eyes with the back of his free hand. But he stops when he feels her against him. “H-hey, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” he asks in a panic. He tries to pull away to see her face but she holds onto him.

“I’m fine,” she says muffled against his chest. Makoto opens his mouth to ask when he realizes how hot her face is. Without looking, she can feel him try to figure out where to place his hand. He hovers over her back, then her shoulder, and decides to run his fingers in her soft, lavender hair. Without forcing her out of her comfort, he leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Are you sure? You’re really warm so I thought maybe…” he stops as she pulls away from him. Beet red, she doesn’t make eye contact. He swallows in anticipation and braces himself. Did he accidentally touch her in his sleep?

“I…” she hesitates for a moment before turning away. This is the first time she’s ever wanted to run away from the truth. She’s about to run out of his dorm in her underwear. Makoto gingerly scoots closer and kisses her neck softly. “Hey…” his breath tickles her skin. She better say something now before she loses the nerve to ever think it again.

Kyoko takes a deep breath before flatly saying, “I’d like to sleep with you regularly… if I may.” It sounds more like a business proposal more than a confession. Makoto’s breath catches in his throat and she can feel the falter in his chest as he tenses up.

Another silence in the room, tenser than last night. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that.

Makoto immediately sits up. The suddenness makes her turn back towards him, betraying how much she wants to hide her flustered face. Redder than she is, Makoto swallows.

“I don’t think I can sleep w-without you anymore anyway,” he struggles to say.

This boy is dangerous.


	4. First Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 4: Hallway

Of everyone in class 78, Kyoko Kirigiri was the last person anyone would think of being scolded by the Ultimate Public Morals Committee Member. If one were to hear they interacted, they would think the Detective was gathering evidence. But that isn’t the case. She stands in the middle of the hallway being publicly scolded by Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 

Or rather, he’s _trying_ to scold her. His furrowed brows come second to her piercing gaze. She crosses her arms as her eyes bore into his. Ishimaru’s words falter out his mouth. “A-and so Kirigiri-kun, you should… shouldn’t be…”

 

Absolute silence from his quieter classmate. Other students are starting to stare.

 

Kuwata and Owada are handfuls but even just her presence dwarfs their regular misbehavior. But Ishimaru must continue. “Please, um… Please don’t run in the hallways.” He says this calmly because he isn’t looking directly at her, just in the direction _of_ her.

 

She knows she shouldn’t, but Kyoko has more important places to be. “I understand but this is important. It’s for a case that could mean life or death.” Without even waiting for his response, Kyoko turns and sprints. She thought he would be reprimanding her, or even chasing her down. But he stayed still and silent.

 

Down the stairs, through the main hall, and out the door, she makes her way to the front gates. Sitting on the bench and playing something on his phone, Makoto taps away idly. Kyoko doesn’t even try to suppress the smile growing on her face when he gets in her sights. She doesn’t even remember to breath as she tries to close the distance between them.

 

“Oh, Ky-!” Makoto starts, perking up as he catches her in his peripheral. Turning to her as she catches her breath standing next to him, he looks behind her to make sure this isn’t an impromptu chase (or maybe a fight if he had to). “What’s going on? Why are you running?” Instantly to his feet, he ushers her to take his seat. He digs in his bag for a handkerchief for her to wipe her face.

 

“Do-don’t… worry about… it,” she says between each pant. “Lets… walk home… together.” She refuses the handkerchief he tries to offer her and makes it to her feet, albeit a little shaky.

 

“You really booked it; Did something happen?” Makoto stuffs the cloth in his pocket then offers his hand to her to hold. She gladly accepts it. Intertwining their fingers, Kyoko loses her breathe again. God, does she wish she could run faster. “I missed you,” she whispers, turning a little to hide her pink cheeks. It doesn’t help that she’s so pale.

 

“I missed you too,” he says, beaming at her. “Two days really feels like a long time.” He brings her hand to his lips and places a chaste kiss on the leather. It’s the closest either are willing to be in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Kyoko is the funniest character ever. Jumps into a trash can, fake marriage proposal, tsundere af, PETTY AF. The best.
> 
> Also, you've never really been infatuated with someone unless you've done dumb shit like a Stupid Bitch (TM).


	5. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them 5: Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry, i thought i posted the last three chapters but i guess i didnt??? anyway, id like to thank epipens for helping me dole these out AND forgetting to post them. turn up.

“Geez, it’s not like she died,” Asahina groans, poking through a stack of video games. She looks over her shoulder to see a moping Makoto, slumped over on his desk chair. “She’ll be back in less than a day,” she tries to reassure him. Makoto only lets out a dramatic sigh.

 

“Well, what do you do when Sakura is gone?” the Luckster gets up only to flop onto his bed. Moving from his games to his movies, Asahina eyes an action flick. She turns it over.

 

“Swim. Eat. Go to school. Sleep. Hang out with friends. Y’know, be a person,” the swimmer says getting to her feet. “Sure, I miss her but that’s fine. C’mon, lets watch this one. My brother was telling me about it.” Asahina plops down beside him. She grips him by the shoulders and goads him to sit up – only for him to melt onto his side. Asahina shakes her head.

 

“C’mon! You two don’t even spend _all_ the time together! What do you do when she’s not with you?” She goes over to his TV, across the room from his bed, and turns on the DVD player. Waiting for it to boot up, she opens the case.

 

The disc is missing.

 

“Well, usually hang out with you or someone else. Or play video games or something.” Makoto finally sits up and stretches. “It’s just… We’ve been apart before and that’s fine. I don’t think that’s even why I’m sad.”

 

Asahina turns to him.

 

“I always tell her I care about her and I like her and stuff boyfriends should say,” he looks at his phone hoping for a text. “And I mean them. But sometimes I want to say it in a way that really… matters? “He sets his phone aside and looks to the ceiling. It seems further away than usual and it makes him feel so small.

 

“Makoto.” Asahina moves back to his bed and sits near him.

 

“Like, does she know I miss her?” The brunette lets out another sigh before sitting up again. He rubs the back of his head and twirls some of the stray locks. It reminds him of how she plays with his hair but he developed it into a habit to think. Still, he’d prefer Kyoko do it than himself.

 

“Makoto!” Asahina interrupts his train of thought.

 

He’s taken aback and puts his hands in front of him defensively. “W-what?!”

 

“You two are dating! Of course she knows you care about her! Besides, she already told me,” she bores her ocean blue eyes into his. “Now where is the movie?”

 

He blinks twice before asking, “What?”

 

“The movie. Where is it?” She holds up the case to display the emptiness. Makoto lightly moves it away.

 

“No, no. What did you say?” He leans in close to her, eyes burning. “About Kyoko.”

 

“That she lo-” It hits her like a bus. Or swimming into a pool wall. Kyoko Kirigiri has admitted she’s in love with Makoto Naegi… to Asahina. And only Asahina. And not to Makoto, who is sitting next to her – who Asahina almost told.

 

“She… she… really likes you so she… knows?” Asahina tries to play it off.

 

His brows are furrowed and he’s wringing the hem of his shirt with both hands. “How would she…”

 

“Hey, you know what’ll cheer you up? A really good movi-” she starts. Quick to his feet and running to grab his coat, he blurts out. “Aoi, you’re right!” He fumbles around and ruffles through the slew of papers on his desk. Underneath a comic, he finds his keys. Then he checks his pockets before going through his desk drawers.

 

“What are you doing?” Asahina tries to ask him as he darts back and forth around his room. Finding his wallet, he starts for the door. Abruptly, he stops then crosses his arms.

 

Closing his eyes, Asahina can hear the gears in his head working.

 

“Oh I know. Togami-kun owes me a favor,” Makoto says with a sureness in his voice. “Thank you.” As he gets his shoes on, Asahina walks over with her arms crossed.

 

“For what? Where are you going?”

 

On his feet and running out the door, he calls over his shoulder, “I need to find Kyoko!” His words die in an echo along with his footsteps.

 

…

 

Speaking to no one in particular, Asahina asks, “But where’s the movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take what you will when Makoto asks Asahina what she does when Sakura is gone. Maybe they're gal pals or maybe they're "gal pals."


	6. Sleuthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 6: Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiri by itself can mean fog but it can also refer to a tree nicknamed the Empress Tree. It's the Paulownia.

Between the rain gray view from her hotel window and another rousing game of Solitaire on her phone, Kyoko didn’t know how to distract herself. Her two-hour train ride was postponed til morning due to a land slide. No one was hurt, and she’s thankful, but if she’s going to be inconvenienced, she’d prefer the reason to be something a little less mundane.

 

She rolls over, away from the window, on the double bed. It feels small by herself. Somehow, she’d prefer to squeeze in a twin size with Makoto than be alone on this larger one. In annoyance, she rolls over again closer to the edge. If the school is going to hole her up in an expensive hotel, she might have as well just used the crowded bus for cheap. At least the bus would have been lively. Small and equally drab as outside, her room feels more like a sad attempt of the Headmaster trying to be nice but not knowing anything about her – which is exactly what was happening.

 

“Accidents tend to happen when trains become unavailable. We wouldn’t want to endanger our students,” the Headmaster’s voice echoes in her head from the prior phone call. “Thank you for understanding.”

 

She sits up in a haste. Maybe if she ran the 240 kilometers and punched him in the face, he’d understand she doesn’t care. Looking at her boots against the door way, she contemplates it. Spite is stronger than rain.

 

Another minute and she lies back down. Kyoko takes a deep breath.

 

She would’ve fallen asleep had it not been for the soft vibrations coming from her phone. Reaching over and checking her notifications, she sees she’s been texted – by two different people.

 

One from Makoto and another from his sister.

 

“Kiri-neechan!!! How are you? I hope you’re doing great! Mom wants to know if you’ll be visiting again over break. (≧∇≦)/” – Naegi Komaru, 5:58 PM

 

“Can I come see you?” – ♡Makoto♡, 5:58 PM

 

“Please? (°◡°)” – ♡Makoto♡, 5:58 PM

 

She felt like a weight fell of her shoulders and the gray room seemed a little brighter. Both Naegi siblings know how to make her smile.

 

“I’m well, thank you. I hope you’re just as well. It’s still too early to know for sure. But I will call when I know. I should know before the term ends.” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 5:59 PM

 

But for Makoto, she wishes it were that easy. If only saying yes would take him to her door or a short walk was all it took to be in his room. But it’s not. She’s stuck here and asking him to find his way to Nagano from Tokyo would be selfish.

 

She’ll entertain the joke though. The gesture is sweet.

 

“Yes. Please come over when you’re available. I miss you.” – Sent to ♡Makoto♡, 6:01 PM

 

Joke or not, it’s true. Kyoko doesn’t always need Makoto to be physically there with her, but this moment would be nice.

 

Komaru responds first.

 

“I hope you can. I wanna braid your hair again.” – Naegi Komaru, 6:03 PM

 

“I can come up with a better nickname. And I’ll get you new ribbons too.” – Naegi Komaru, 6:04 PM

 

“But I like being an Empress.” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 6:04 PM

 

“An Empress deserves nice ribbons.” – Naegi Komaru, 6:04 PM

 

“What hotel and room are you in?” – ♡Makoto♡, 6:05 PM

 

“They’re old.” – Naegi Komaru, 6:05 PM

 

About to respond to Makoto, Kyoko reaches towards her braid at the forest green ribbon tied in her hair. The shiny, silk finish has worn off after being in the rain, traipsing through abandoned warehouses, and anything else a detective may have to endure to solve a case. That’s why she preferred black.

 

But Makoto took the time to pick these out last Christmas and to not use them would be a waste.

 

“I’ll tell you only if you get me dinner.” – Sent to ♡Makoto♡, 6:07 PM

 

“Yes dear. (｡♥‿♥｡)” – ♡Makoto♡, 6:07 PM

 

The Detective locks her phone in embarrassment. Of all the things Makoto’s done – from surprise dinner dates and thoughtful gifts – cute texts fluster her. She knows he’ll send them. But she’ll never really be ready to hold her façade when it does happen. Face hot in her hands, she struggles to stop the fluttering in her chest.

 

“Makoto has never dated anyone before me, correct?” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 6:12 PM

 

“The hotel next to the train station. Nagano Plaza, Room 308.” – Sent to ♡Makoto♡, 6:12 PM

 

If only he really were coming to visit.

 

“No, why? Did he do something?” – Naegi Komaru, 6:13 PM

 

“Not in particular. He’s just a good boyfriend and I was wondering if he had practice.” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 6:14 PM

 

“I told him I’ll fight him if he ever does anything to make you break up with him.” – Naegi Komaru, 6:15 PM

 

It’s so silly to think that Kyoko once asked Makoto to join her family as a joke. Truly, she’s felt more at home in the three days at the Naegi residence than she ever has in her house or near her grandfather. She’s joined his family.

 

“I don’t plan to. I’d only break up with him if we couldn’t physically be together forever.” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 6:16 PM

 

“So you two are going to get married after you graduate?” – Naegi Komaru, 6:16 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke is Kyoko played herself.


	7. Finally Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 7: Sound

Before Makoto was the door to room 308. A plastic bag of food in one hand, the other ready to knock on the door, he stops dead in his tracks. The flightiness in his chest was replaced with an overbearing pressure. Through the wood he could hear a terrible commotion.

 

A dampened clatter of something falling onto a rug then muffled screaming. Footsteps rush from the inside of the room closer to the door. The sound of a faucet and splashing were next after a door swings open – not too loud to be a slam but definitely not handled with care. It was too fast to be something done out of routine. Next was a rustling of fabrics and light slapping.

 

Whatever it was, Makoto needs to get inside. He reaches for the handle then takes his hand back. If it isn’t open, the intruder might panic and do something drastic. Calling the police might take too long too. And if it isn’t an intruder and a medical emergency, she should be seen immediately! Obviously, he should just kick the door open.

 

Setting the bag down and readying himself, he does a few hops like the soccer players do after stretches like on TV. If he wants to rush in quickly, he needs to be on guard for anything. Finally taking a step back, he can hear his heart beat in his ears.

 

The hotel room door swings open.

 

“Kyoko!” With no time to think, Makoto hugs her and keeps her close. After making sure she truly was safe and alive in his arms, he lets go to look her over. Red cheeks, tousled hair, and damp collar, she’s fine. “You’re ok!”

 

“Makoto, wha-! How-! Wha-!” Kyoko sputters off before being frozen in place. She looks at him. Staring at his familiar hoodie and slacks, then his mop of brown hair. Then to his face. It was really him.

 

“Yes, I’m ok! But, why-! You-!” This exchange sounds like their attempt at a normal conversation on their first date. She reaches for him – _up_ at his face as he’s grown over the past few months – and meets her stare with his. Cupping his face gently, one thumb caresses the corner of his eye. “Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

 

“I thought you were in danger. It sounded like…” He’s not sure what it sounded like. But it didn’t sound right. “Something. Are you ok? You’re really red. Are you sick?” With a shaking hand, he gently rests it against her forehead. She’s warm but doesn’t seem ill.

 

Quickly, she steps back and turns away. Kyoko takes a few deep breathes while straightening her collar and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Y-yes, I’m fine. I was… just… talking with your sister.”

 

With the last of his terror leaving his body, Makoto was able to get some sense back in himself. Inhale, exhale, repeat. Not inhale, inhale, inhale, exhale somewhere. Clearing his throat, he picks up the plastic bag with their food. “O-oh.”

 

Kyoko turns back to him. “She said… something. So I needed to get some air. I went to go wash my face and somehow, I was out here. I think I was going to go for a walk.”

 

Makoto looked from her damp collar then tilted his head down. Trying to form his words, he settles on, “Without your shoes?”

 

She looks down and he’s right. All she had on her feet were her socks.

 

“I see. Good thing you were here t-…” Then she remembers she’s in Nagano. She is in the Nagano Hotel Plaza, not at the dorms of Hopes Peak Academy in Tokyo Prefecture.

 

“Makoto, what are you doing here? How did you get here?”

 

“I brought you dinner,” isn’t the sentence he made to say but that’s what came out his mouth. After all the commotion, he remembers the purpose for asking Byakuya Togami for the most troublesome transportation favor. “I mean! Uh! W… Why don’t we go inside and eat dinner?” Makoto can feel his face burning like a space heater.

 

Kyoko raises an eyebrow then softens her face with a gentle smile. Walking back in, she hangs up her coat and makes space for him to enter. “Makoto, I thought you were joking about visiting me.”

 

“Oh. But you gave me your hotel and room number anyway,” he says as he steps in.

 

Ah. So she did.

 

Closing the door behind him, he sets the bag down and kneels to untie his shoes. Setting them next to hers, they make their way to the large desk up against the window. There was only one chair but luckily, the foot of the bed works as a makeshift seat.

 

Sitting down at the bed, Kyoko asks, “How did you even get here?”

 

“Togami-kun owed me a favor and I thought today would be perfect to call it in.” He sets the plastic bag down between them as he sits down on the chair. “Aoi said something really interesting.” He reaches to untie the bag when he sees Kyoko’s shoulders jump in his peripheral.

 

With her pale skin, blushing always made her look redder than she actually turned. Looking down at her lap, she meekly whispers, “What did… did she say?”

 

“N-nothing bad, I swear.” He breathes a sigh of relief and unties the bag. He sets her bento down in front of her first before taking his out the bag. “I was just sad you were coming home later so she tried to cheer me up with a movie. She said I really liked them and I should cheer up.”

 

He takes a brief pause before continuing. “I was gonna say I like you more when I-”

 

Makoto’s hands fumble with the remaining contents of the bag as his words turn into a whisper so Kyoko couldn’t hear the rest. She wasn’t sure he said anything but his mouth was moving.

 

Abruptly to his feet, he takes out a box of chocolates from the bag and turns to her. His eyes were darting around the room as he struggled to find his voice. “S-so I ah… Um… Realized that…” As if he forgot the cyclical nature of oxygen, he finally exhales. But with a sharp intake right after, he finally keeps his eyes focused on his girlfriend.

 

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find the words.

 

With nothing coming out, Makoto holds the box out to her and she gladly accepts. She thanks him as she looks over the clear package. These weren’t ordinary chocolates you grab from a mini mart. These are wrapped with a bow and the poorly scratched price sticker tells her these weren’t cheap either.

 

What he says causes her to snap her gaze up at him.

 

“Makoto. Wha- I-” she starts but he cuts her off. “I mean, you don’t have to feel the same or anything!” He puts his hands up defensively and begins to start apologizing.

 

“No, it- You-…!” Her eyes are wide. She sets the chocolates on the desk and stands to meet his level. “I want to make sure I heard you right. Could you say that again please?”

 

Swallowing, he holds a hand out for her to take. With a shaking hand of her own, she accepts it. To calm his nerves and for her to know this was really happening (or maybe it was vice versa), he puts his other hand on top of hers. He kisses her hand gently before speaking.

 

“Kyoko, I think I’m in love with you.”

 

She’s still stunned. She takes her eyes off his and looks at their hands. Then she looks back to him. She smiles. Then giggles. Kyoko breaks into an uncontrollable chuckle as she hugs him. Muffled laughter permeates his jacket.

 

Then he hears it.

 

“I fell in love with you first.”

 

The words were paralyzing. He wants to hug her back. He wants to kiss her. He wants to cry with joy. He wants to faint. But he’s stuck in place. All he musters is a weak, “W-what?”

 

Pulling away, she stands on her tip toes to kiss the man she loves. Moving her arms from around his chest to around his neck, she rests her head on his shoulder. “Before I left, I told Asahina that… I fell in love with you.”

 

“Oh… Oh. OH.” Before he could keep gawking at her, she kisses him again. He regains the use of his arms and wraps them around her waist. Neither could help smiling into their ensuing kisses.

 

They’d continue their fervent intimacy if it weren’t for Kyoko’s stomach grumbling. In embarrassment, they pull away from each other.

 

“We should pr-probably eat,” he stutters. She nods and they both sit down in silence.

 

Kyoko breaks it, “You asked Togami-kun to take you to Nagano?”

 

Makoto smiles to himself as he brings his hands to his face. “Yeah. He said traffic would be awful so I should… borrow his helicopter.” Just the thought was funny. But what was funnier is he, a common high school student lucky enough to get into a prestigious school, borrowed a helicopter from one of the youngest magnates in the world – to tell his girlfriend he loves her.

 

After their meal, they settle down to watch TV.

 

“Oh yeah, what did my sister say?” Makoto asks as Kyoko pulls out her phone.

 

Typing up a message, she replies with a simple, “I’ll tell you later.”

 

“Probably.” – Sent to Naegi Komaru, 7:00 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping back in to writing. I look forward to anything that will help me develop as a writer. Thank you.


End file.
